


The sleep problem

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, sleep buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Mark and Jack had a problem that occurred when they slept together.No,not like that.





	

Mark and Jack had a problem that occurred when they slept together. 

No, not like that. 

-|-

The first time it had happened was at a convention. 

 

Through some kind of mix up they had only gotten one room with one bed. Of course the hotel manager had apologized but since their reservation was mistaken for a one room one bed, the hotel hadn't had any other rooms. 

Mark, ever the chill of the two, told them it wasn't a problem. 

Well in Jack's case it was a problem. His huge crush on Mark that he'd had for the last few months had not simmered down like he'd hoped. Instead it grew because why the fuck not?

"An' they say Irish are lucky". He mutters later that night as he opens his bag and pulls out his toothbrush. 

"What?". Mark asks. 

"Nothin'. Just excited for t'morrow". He lies through his teeth. 

He showers after Mark and takes his sweet time washing the awkwardness of the situation off. He walks out of the shower, a towel around his waist. He grabs a T-shirt he hadn't planned on wearing to bed because seriously wearing a fucking shirt to bed is the worst and he and Mark argue about this all the time. 

Speaking of Mark. Jack looks up at his friend and finds him staring at him. He quickly looks away,each of them as red as Mark's hair. 

He goes back into the bathroom and gets dressed.

When he comes back out Mark acts as though nothing happens and it feels as though nothing serious did. 

"Wanna play video games? We could collab right now since there's literally nothing else to do".

Jack nods and Mark pulls out a phone. "Aww geez. No camera? People are gonna be pissed".

"Well people are always pissed". Mark jokes and Jack laughs. He finds that he laughs more when Mark's with him and the thought make him blush slightly before he shakes it off. 

'Mark is straight. Get a chill pill'. He berates himself. 

"Jack?".

Jack turns his head towards Mark who looks at him concerned. 

"You okay?".

"M' fine". Jack replies smiling. "Now what game should we play?".

-|- The two play a few old school games like happy wheels, fnaf(which Mark, as king, totally kicks Jack's ass at) and some other classics. 

Jack yawns as Mark signs off telling the viewers about their panel tomorrow and they each say their respective catchphrases as the video ends. 

"Whew. I was about t' fall asleep". Jack sighs relived. 

"I could tell. It was a pretty long day. I am pooped". Mark stretches and shuts his laptop. 

Jack feels tired. The back of his mind is still tingling with the question of how their going to sleep, and as if Mark is reading his mind he asks,"so how are we gonna do this?".

"Do what?". Jack's mind hasn't already entered a sleep like state and if he were home he probably would have fallen asleep in the couch. A least he was too tired to worry about this 'sleep situation'.

"We're sharing a bed, remember? Is Jack still home?". Mark asks, mockingly knocking on Jacks head. "Yep and he's tired as fuck". Jack answers sarcastically. "Let's just go to sleep in opposite sides of the bed. It'll be fine". Mark shrugs." If you say so". They place a pillow between themselves and Mark flicks the light off. Their both pretty tired and fall asleep without effort. Jack ditches his shirt halfway through the night. 

-|- Morning of panel, 7:30 am, Mark and Jack's shared room. 

"Yo bros? Dudes? Mark and Jack?". Felix asks through Mark and Jacks hotel room door. It goes unanswered like the phone calls from earlier. 

He goes to desk maintenance and asks for a key to the rooms telling them about how they have to be somewhere important in a few hours.

One of them, a young cleaning lady, recognizes him and convinced the manager to give him a card. He gives his thanks( and signs a few things) and goes the get his friends. 

The key slides through the keycard easily and the doors opens with a puff of air, which makes him "woah" because he's easily impressed. 

He walks into the room and sees their bags. Mark's red backpack which he always takes everywhere and Jack's dark green sports bag, which has clothes and whatnot spilling out. He also hears the snores. He knows both of his friends snore. He probably does. Maybe it's a YouTuber thing. He shakes his head. Not an important thought right now. 

He strays toward the bed, seeing only one. He didn't realize they were sharing a bed. 

He can't help but laugh at the image of his friends. Mark is always big spoon, has his arms wrapped tightly around Jack who leans into the crook of Mark's neck. They look completely at ease and calm and after taking a picture( because who wouldn't?) he pulls an small air horn out of his pocket. He puts in almost directly in front of their sleeping faces and pulls the trigger. 

Jack and Mark awaken immediately, the former letting out a string of Irish curses as he falls out of the bed onto the floor, the latter waking sluggishly strachting and yawning seemingly not affected by the loud deafening noise. 

Felix lets go of the pull, and laughs. "Bros we're late!".


End file.
